


Mute

by AnonymouslyAnonymous



Series: Original Character Drabbles [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyAnonymous/pseuds/AnonymouslyAnonymous
Summary: When you have to keep quiet, sometimes you let the cracks show.
Series: Original Character Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608838
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Mute

**Author's Note:**

> Heya everyone! In case you haven't noticed yet, none of these one shots are meant to be happy. With that being said, they may get darker in quality. If I'm being honest, I've been fighting suicidal thoughts for the last six months. Meaning, my Total Drama fanfic is on hold. All my fanfics are on hold. Mental health is no joke. That being said, this was written yesterday during a particularly bad episode of dissociation. I'm currently trying to get help. It's rough with the whole pandemic and my job being so damn demanding. Writing is the only thing I really have, besides my fiance and my cat. That being said, please enjoy. 
> 
> -AnonymouslyAnonymous

"Ms. Foley, I'm glad to see that you're doing better. You actually came to group therapy on your own!" The doctor said condescendingly. Her dark blonde curls bobbed with her enthusiasm. The younger blonde, however, just smiled. The look was almost creepy. She just sat down, ignoring the hellos from the other women in the group. Her blue eyes landed on the brown eyed woman before her. 

"Today is a special occasion. One of our patients has been approved for release," the doctor turned to a dainty redhead, "Ms. Victoria has been scheduled for release on Friday. This will be her last session with us!" The members of the group all clapped happily for her. The blonde girl with the unnerving smile just slowly clapped. This made her feel sick. "Ms. Victoria, it's been a pleasure serving you these last six months. We hope to see great things come from you," the doctor smiled. She looked at the rest of her orderlies. 

"Does anyone have anything positive to say to her before she leaves?" Everyone raised their hands, except for the smiling blonde. She just stood there silently, not even blinking. 

"Ms. Foley, you're the only one not raising your hand… Don't you have something to say?" The girl pondered the question before her smile broadened and she grabbed a pen and paper. She furiously scribbled before handing off the paper to the therapist. 

The woman reads through the note, smiling at first but slowly falters as she continues reading the note. Her face scrunches up in anger as she turns to the girl, "Ms. Foley, what on earth possessed you to write this?" She asked, shaking. The girl pondered the question for a moment before shrugging. Not once did she speak. 

Upset, the therapist grabbed the blonde girl and took her away from the therapy session. "Maybe a few days in solitary confinement will help. You're too much trouble," the darker haired woman said.

The girl gave little resistance and the woman just walked away. It was better this way...


End file.
